Fallin
by kandelaski
Summary: A veces te quiero, a veces me haces entristecer...amándote cariño, me tiens tan confundida.Basado en la canción fallin de alicia Keys.Songfic.oneshot.DracoHermione.


**Mi primer one-shot y encima songfic, adoro estas historias cortas Draco/Hermione. La canción es una de mis favoritas.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes y le mundo en el que se desarrollan son de JK o quien quiera ella que sean.**

**Nada más, esero que les guste!**

Hermione estaba en la sala común de los prefectos, sala que ocupaba desde principios de curso con él.

Intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes de transformación, no lo conseguiría, no ahora que él había entrado en sus pensamientos.

La tarde caía y el atardecer se observaba perfectamente desde esa parte del castillo. La chimenea crepitaba suavemente con ese ir y venir de las llamas que a Hermione hipnotizaba.

Y sólo podía pensar en él, en su cabello platinado y su sonrisa arrogante. En sus ojos grises y sus rasgos de príncipe…

_I keep on fallin' (sigo cayendo)_

_In and out of love (dentro y fuera del amor)_

_With you (contigo)_

_Sometimes I love you (a veces te quiero)_

_Sometimes you make me blue ( a veces me haces entristecer)_

_Sometimes I feel good (a veces me siento bien)_

_At times I feel used (y a veces me siento usada)_

_Lovin you darlin' (amándote cariño)_

_Makes me so confused (me tienes tan confundida)_

Y estaba tan confundida, porque no debería. Le odiaba, el la odiaba, y aún así lo amaba.De entre todos los mortales, tuvo que ser él, elegido por su corazón, odiado pro su razón. Tan distintos, tan iguales.

El retrato se abrió y Draco entró por la puerta, estaba empapado. Inconcientemente miró por la ventana, la noche era lluviosa y se entreveían truenos entre las nubes.

No hablo, no dijo nada. Volvió a sus apuntes y no respiró hasta que no escuchó a Draco entrar en su dormitorio. Siempre era así. Apenas hablaban, si el silencio era roto su barrera se rompía. ¿Qué podían hacer las palabras? El silencio ocultaba cualquier sentimiento y si él lo quería así, mejor para ella.

_I keep on fallin' (sigo cayendo)_

_In and out of love with you (dentro y fuera del amor contigo)_

_I never loved someone (nunca amé a nadie)_

_The way that I love you (de la forma que te amo a ti)_

Sus pies descalzos producían un murmullo suave, se apoyó delante de la chimenea para calentarse, enfrente de Hermione que parecía concentrada en su trabajo.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia Draco, su pelo mojado resaltaba aún más su aire aristocrático y salvaje. Se maldijo a sí misma por quererlo de aquella forma, por no respetar sus propios valores. Cómo hacerlo estando cerca suya.

_Oh, oh , I never felt this way (nunca me eh sentido así)_

_How do you give me so much pleasure (cómo es que me das tanto placer)_

_And cause me so much pain (y también tanto dolor)_

_Just when I think (Es entonces cuando pienso)_

_I've taken more than would a fool (que no soy más que una tonta)_

_I start fallin' back in love with you (Y empiezo a caer de nuevo enamorada de ti)_

¿Cuándo fue que la situación se le fue de las manos? No lo sabía. Por fuera se odiaban, dentro…sólo dios sabía que había dentro. Porque la miraba con esos ojos, siempre viendo más allá, intentando descubrir algo y luego volvía a no mirarla más. Y esas miradas la mataban. Sintiéndose caer al vacío, y no había podido caer más bajo.

_I keep on fallin' (sigo cayendo)_

_In and out of love with you (dentro y fuera de amor)_

_I never loved someone (nunca amé a nadie)_

_The way that I love you(de la forma que te amo)_

Hermione apartó sus apuntes y se recostó en el sofá cerrando los ojos, Draco sonrió.

-Eres incorregible.

-mmm-había hablado rompiendo el silencio que tanto le costaba guardar.

Draco se sentó a su lado y Hermione pudo sentir su aroma.

-Hermione…

Su nombre había sonado como una súplica.

-Háblame

Se acercó a él aún más cerca de lo que estaban, acarició su mejilla, Draco cogió su mano fuertemente y la llevo por todo su rostro, luego acerco su mano hasta tocar su pelo encrespado…

-Nunca te dije que eres preciosa

-Nunca dices nada

Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione hasta que pudo sentir su respiración cerca, hasta besarla.

_Im fallin '(estoy callendo)_

_In and out of love with you (dentro y duera de amor)_

_I never loved someone (nunca amé a nadie)_

_The way that I love you (de la forma en la que te amo)_

-----------------------------------oOOOo-----------------------------------------

¡Dejen review! No saben lo feliz que me hacen.


End file.
